Those New Nations
by Kusogaki Kuso
Summary: England was expecting a another boring meeting as he got ready. But a great magic was released all of a sudden, scaring England. He makes a expedition to find out the source, but what will he find? Auzera was feared among everyone. Having only but two friends. Her magic barrier has fallen, and now she must prepare to protect her friends. First Story OCX? OCX? OCX?
1. Azura

_Hey, Hey papa, want your sword? _

_Hey, Hey Mama _

_Hey, Hey Mama _

_How can I forget the taste of the meat cake you made me the other day? _

_Draw a circle, there's the earth _

_Draw a circle, there's the earth _

_Draw a circle, there's the earth _

_I am Azura~! _

_Ah, you can see a bloodstained world, in a single strike _

_My friends are the only thing that keeps me sane~! _

Nation: Azura

Human name: Rina Moore

Found: 2013 May 10

Human Birthday: April 2

Human Age: 18

Military power: High

Appearance: Dark emerald eyes, brown around the pupils. Shoulder-length brunette hair that shapes face, bangs cover right eye. Slender and lean, but very strong. Wears long dark purple trench coat and veil that covers left eye. Black cargo pants with leather cloves, and dark brown knee high boots.

Weapon: A sword that is a mixture between a cutlass and katana

History: Unknown

Language: Unknown, uses English

Fear: Waking up in bed with France

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA


	2. Snovia

_Hey, Hey papa, give me my snow boots?_

_Hey, Hey Mama_

_Hey, Hey Mama_

_I can't forget the taste of the yellow snow I had the other day!_

_Draw a circle, there's the earth_

_Draw a circle, there's the earth_

_Draw a circle, there's the earth_

_Wait a moment, is that earth?_

_I am Snovia~!_

_Ah, you can see a beautiful world, in a single paint stroke_

_I love to hang out with friends it's awesome~!_

Nation: Snovia

Human name: Mika David

Found: 2013 May 10

Human Birthday: March 17

Human Age: 18

Military power: Small

Appearance: Light gray eyes. Long brunette hair that reaches waist. Wears long pale trench coat, black shorts underneath. Boots that reaches knee and rainbow socks.

Weapon: Unknown

History: Unknown

Language: Unknown, uses English

Fear: Russia, French perverts, Auzera, Sharks

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA


	3. Velia

_Hey, Hey...Screw this, I'm not singing._

Nation: Velia

Human name: Mike Garcia

Found: 2013 May 10

Human Birthday: December 8

Human Age: 18

Military power: Small

Appearance: Has brown hair and eyes. Wears dark green jacket with dark green pants. Black hiking boots.

Weapon: Bow and Arrows

History: Unknown

Language: Unknown, uses English

Fear: Azura ,Russia ,Germany ,Guns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA


	4. Prologue (May 2)

Azura walked through the morning forest, the sound of crunching leaves with every step. When reaching a clearing, she held tightly onto her weapon, clenching her free hand. Her eyes scanned the area, searching for any sign of life, her muscles tense. With a cautious step forward, a loud scream sounded behind her. With a quick turn, Azura caught sight of her attacker, only to hear someone behind her. All the air in her lungs left as she smacked against the ground, her attackers holding her down tightly. Azura growled, struggling. "Fine! You guys win!" She hissed, wrestling her arms out of he friends' hold. Snovia gave a yowl of triumph, smiling ear to ear, Velia the same. The pinned-down nation, let them have their fun, smiling to herself. "Now get off of me, before I hurt you." The two complied quickly.

Wiping the dust off her clothes, Azura chuckled. "WE GOT YOU AZURA. LIKE A BOSS." Snovia yelled, smiling. Velia crossed his arms smugly. Azura shrugged as she walked over to her wooden sword, picking it up. "You guys were surprisingly smart today." Velia jumped and down happily. "Really?!" He screamed sarcastically. Rolling their eyes, Snovia walked over to her only friend that was a girl. "Okay, let's go check the barrier." Azura murmured, walking away from her friends. Their expressions suddenly serious. The sounds of the forest surrounded the trio, their footsteps were the only sound that was out of place.

Snovia held the map they have made of the island, though she didn't need it. As they walked, Velia started to hum, which he was joined by the others. The trio reached a sandy beach, where they would occasionally hang out. Azura walked to the edge of the sand, holding her training sword out. She reached out her sword further, only for it to be blocked by a hidden barrier. It glowed a soft radiant purple when touched. "The barrier's fine." Velia stated out loud. "How long will it hold? I can sense it getting weaker." Snovia stated worriedly. Ignoring her friends. Azura started walking back to her region.

_I hope it won't be soon. _Azura silently prayed, looking up to the sky.


End file.
